


The Gravity Of Love

by scrunnchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunnchy/pseuds/scrunnchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a police officer who gets a call about a troubled teen who needs to be scarred into straightening out. He finds Castiel, but after warning him Dean gets shoved into his cruiser by the boy. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gravity Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a prompt on Tumblr, but I can't find it so ┐(´•_•`)┌

When Dolores Randall approached Dean about a teen with sticky fingers, he had agreed to humor the woman about finding the boy and giving him a rough time for his “hobby”.  
When he arrived at the Novak household, he had not expected to see the boy in question sitting in a tire swing looking up at the sky, dappled in green from the sunlight filtering through the leaves of the large oak tree, the boy’s dark hair highlighted on the tips, giving him an angelic appearance.  
“Castiel Novak?” Dean called over to the boy.  
Blue eyes lowered from the equally blue sky to meet with Dean’s, revealing a slight smirk. “Yes?”  
“I’m officer Winchester,” Dean said, walking up the lawn towards Castiel, “I’ve had some complaints about you.”  
The smirk grew almost imperceptibly. “About what, may I ask?”  
“Folks have been telling me that you have an affinity for stealing things.” Dean said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
Castiel looked back up to the clouds, “They are merely objects; people should not grow so attached.”  
“Alright, fine.” Dean’s voice grew dark, “But If I ever catch you stealing anything I will arrest you myself, you got that?”  
“Yes, I understand.”  
Dean smiled. “Good.” He turned, walking back to his patrol car.  
“But, you see, I just can’t help myself.” Castiel’s voice came from behind him before he felt himself shoved against the car door.  
“Hey, what do you think-“ He yelled as the teen locked something securely around his wrists. “How did you get my cuffs?” It was more of a statement than a question.  
He felt himself pressed against his car, felt Castiel leaning heavily on him. “I can’t help myself,” Castiel repeated, “I’m a bad boy.” He emphasized the last part by grinding his groin against Dean. He could feel that the boy was hard already, and he let out a moan as he began to harden himself.  
“Oh, you like that?” Castiel rolled his hips again, eliciting another moan from Dean’s lips.  
Dean abruptly felt the pressure recede from him, only to be pulled forcefully away from the car door as Castiel opened it and shoved him inside.  
Dean landed on his stomach with a grunt, and soon the weight of the boy was back on him and the door slammed shut.  
“Now, officer, tell me, what is your name?” Castiel rasped in his ear.  
“I told you, it’s Win-“ Dean was interrupted when Castiel pulled on his hair.  
“No, your first name.” He commanded as he rutted against the officer again.  
“D-Dean.”  
“Good,” Castiel cooed. “Do you want to have some fun, Dean?” He rutted again.  
Shivers went up Dean’s spine and he moaned, depraved and wet sounding.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Castiel said as he rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a condom and relatively small bottle of lube that he had nicked from a convenience store earlier. He expertly unhooked Dean’s belt from the back and then deftly pulled his slacks down, his ass bared to the world. He then applied a liberal amount of cold lube to his fingers.  
Dean’s breath hitched when he felt Castiel’s finger press into him, it was cold and slippery but quickly heated up. Once the entire finger was inside Castiel began to flex it around inside Dean, soon enough he inserted a second, scissoring them and pressing against Dean in a way that made more groans tremble from his mouth. He was a babbling mess when the third finger was finally added.  
“C- Cas.” Dean gasped.  
“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Castiel asked, sounding surprisingly empathetic.  
Dean whimpered in response. The boy withdrew his slick fingers, wiping the excess lube off on his cock, and lined himself up with Dean’s hips, pressing lightly against his hole. He slid in, feeling Dean’s body contract around him, pulsing, as he slowly moved forward.  
Dean’s moaning and gasping broke away from his mouth in increasing succession as Castiel continued to roll his hips, steadily picking up pace. Dean felt dirty listening to his own profane sounds as a minor pounded into him, knowing that this was wrong in almost every way, and loving it. Loving the way Castiel grunted when he thrust into Dean, loving the way their smells were mingling almost undetectably together, loving the feeling of being so full of Castiel’s cock that he cannot hold back his moans.  
Castiel’s hips began to stutter, his thrusts giving away his adolescence as they became erratic. Suddenly a fist wrapped around Dean, stroking desperately up and down in an attempt to push him to orgasm. It worked, Dean let out a low groan as he came all over the car seat, knowing that he would have to find a way to hide the stain later. Castiel thrust a few more times before he was coming deep inside Dean, making sure that he knew that he was Castiel’s now.  
They both collapsed, chests heaving and breath mingling. Castiel pulled out of Dean carefully, pausing so that he could roll onto his back, and then collapsed onto his chest. Dean’s arms wrapped hesitantly around the boy, when he did not flinch Dean let out a sigh of relief- what he was relieved about, he was unsure.  
“That was…” Dean paused, letting the sound of their breathing fill the silence. “Not good.”  
Castiel pulled away immediately, looking unbelievably hurt.  
“No!” Dean sat up as well. “No, no, no, wait! That’s not what I meant. The sex was great! Probably the best I’ve ever had, which now that I think about it, seems really lame.” Dean said quickly, trying to do anything to get Castiel back in his arms.  
“Then what did you mean?” Castiel said evenly, eyeing Dean skeptically.  
“I mean-“ Dean tried to find a good way to put it. “You’re a minor! I’m a police officer! This is so wrong-“ Dean cut himself off, seeing Castiel grow increasingly deflated. “Cas,” He placed his hand on the boy’s cheek, guiding his gaze to meet Dean’s eyes. “It’s not you. You’re a- amazing!” He paused, “But you’re 17, Cas, I’m 22, there’s no way that this will ever fly! Not to mention we’re both guys…” He trailed off, searching Castiel’s eyes for understanding.  
Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s, then pulled him in for a sweet kiss, “I believe you, Dean.” He sat back, still holding Dean’s hand. “Give me a year?”  
Dean gave a surprised blink in response.  
“I’ll be an adult, Dean.” Castiel smiled sheepishly. “Besides, we’re only four years apart.”  
“O-Okay.” Dean heard himself say.  
Castiel smiled brilliantly, making Dean’s heart beat a little bit faster. “Well, Dean,” Castiel pulled him into another kiss, this one not quite as long as the others. “I’ll see you next time.” With that, he hopped out of the car and was running up to his house in record speed, when he reached the porch he blew Dean a kiss before disappearing inside.  
“W-Wait, next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a sex scene, any suggestions?


End file.
